Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a vehicle rear portion structure.
Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2010-143522 discloses a vehicle rear portion structure that includes a right movable spoiler, a left movable spoiler, an upper movable spoiler and a lower movable spoiler that are movable to the vehicle body rear. In this vehicle rear portion structure, the right movable spoiler and the left movable spoiler protrude from a vehicle body rear portion to the vehicle body rear at width direction outer sides of the vehicle body. In other words, this vehicle rear portion structure is provided with movable spoilers that move in the vehicle front-and-rear direction at each of two vehicle width direction end portions.
However, in a structure according to the technology described above, the movable spoilers that protrude from the vehicle rear end portions may block portions of light from light-emitting portions at the vehicle rear end portions. Thus, it is difficult to improve visibility of the light-emitting portions from behind the vehicle. In addition, in the technology described above there is no means for causing the presence of the movable spoilers to be recognized. Thus, it is difficult to improve visibility of the movable spoilers. Therefore, in a vehicle in which moving portions that can be protruded to the rear side in the vehicle front-and-rear direction are provided at a vehicle rear end portion, there is scope for improvement in regard to improving the visibilities of light-emitting portions and the moving portions at the vehicle rear end portion.